Payback Is A Blonde Named Sharpay
by MusicMagicMurder
Summary: Sharpay Evans is a person you always listen to. No matter how right you are. Formerly AdrienneMichelleHudgens ON HIATUS
1. Ryan

**Payback Is a Blonde Named Sharpay**

Summary: Sharpay Evans is someone you listen to. No matter how right you are.

Chapter 1-Ryan

"_Never, ever, mess with Sharpay Evans. It'll come back and blow up in your face. Then, it'll turn around and bite you in the butt." –Chad Danforth 'Cutest Couple'._

Sharpay Evans loved her brother. She truly did. And she proved it everyday. When she ate the last bowl of cereal, so he wouldn't gain anymore weight. He was already 93 pounds. Can you say 'hello treadmill'?

She proved it when she made him practice at three in the morning because he didn't do that turn correctly and Evans' are always perfect.

She proved it today, when she paid him five dollars to watch out for Zeke Baylor when he came today so she could fix her hair once more. Didn't he just say he needed some money? Or was that Taylor?

"Sharpay, I have homework to do." Ryan sighed.

"So? Pay some geek like I did last week." She grimaced.

"That was Gabriella and she refused." Sharpay shrugged.

"Same difference. And where do you think she was when she missed Science class? In a locker doing my homework." Ryan gave her a look which she mirrored.

"Ryan, do you want to end up like Gabriella?" He gulped.

"No."

"Then do it."

"Okay." And with that, he hurried out of her room.

15 Minutes Later

Ryan answered the door quietly.

"Hey Ryan." Zeke answered.

"Hey Zeke." He was about to go up the stairs to warn his twin when a green dollar bill reminded him of her unkindness. "Go on up."

"Thanks dude." The African-American said appreciatively.

"No problem."

About five minutes later, Sharpay Evans stormed into Ryan's room.

"RYAN EVANS! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME! I LOOK LIKE A LION!" She pointed to her hair which was frizzy and needed to be re-dyed because you could see her brown hair coming through. He laughed.

"Next time; consider asking please, saying thank you, and not giving me money. We are all rich in this family."

Sharpay Evans loved her brother. She truly did. And she proved it everyday. This is why Ryan Evans is currently trying to untie himself from the roof of his car as it slowly rolled down the hill towards an electric fence. Kidding. I think.


	2. Gabriella

Payback Is a Blonde Named Sharpay

Summary: Sharpay Evans is someone you listen to. No matter how right you are.

Chapter 2-Gabriella

"_Sometimes, you shut your mouth. Even if you have to cover it with duct tape." –Nakia Widener_

Gabriella Montez was a very kind-hearted person. She donated twenty percent of her weekly check to a foster program; she helped students with their problems for free, and even managed to hold a tutor session three times a week.

But sometimes, she could be a little stupid. Like the time she told Principal Matsui that East High needed harder curriculum. She got jumped the same day by the 'East High Spirit Watchers'

Once again, we find Gabriella in the cafeteria, sitting next to Sharpay. The blonde was inhaling a cake Zeke had made her. Gabriella twiddled with her thumbs impatiently. Being the caring person she was, she opened her mouth.

"Sharpay, don't you think, you should slow down. I mean you don't want to choke. Or you might want to breathe." Ryan leaned over quickly.

"Gabi, Sharpay has a very low tolerance for criticism when she's eating. Or any other time." Gabriela nodded and shut her moth. For about five seconds.

"I mean, Sharpay do you know how many calories are in that? I'm gaining weight just watching you. And I know you like to watch your weight." Sharpay's fork stopped mid-air as she glared at the poor girl.

Ryan jumped up. "I think I hear some calling me." The rest of the table muttered excuses to leave and Troy Bolton muttered 'We tried to tell you'.

"What do you mean-"The next thing Gabriella knew was she was breathing out of a tube for a week and had a fear of chocolate, blonde hair, and forks. Poor girl.


	3. Troy

**Payback Is a Blonde Named Sharpay**

Summary: Sharpay Evans is someone you listen to. No matter how right you are.

Chapter 3-Troy

"_Laughter is always the best medicine. That is, if the sick person doesn't have asthma or frail lungs." – My grandma's doctor_

Troy Bolton hated hospitals. Hospitals smelled like old people. And he hated old people smells.

"Why are we here again?" He asked his girlfriend, Gabriella.

"Because we care about Sharpay. And you had the money for the flowers. Now, don't screw this up. You know she's scared about the surgery so don't mess this up."

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted playfully. Taylor McKessie rolled her eyes.

"Grow up, that was so not funny." But her boyfriend thought differently.

"Dude, you just so made this whole thing better." Chad laughed.

They walked into Sharpay room. The Evans' owned the whole East Wing of the hospital so Sharpay's room was unnaturally pink.

"My eyes! They burn!" Taylor kicked him; know Sharpay was strangely sensitive these days. "Ow! I mean, hi Sharpay." Sharpay gave a loud sigh and closed her eyes. Ryan cut his eyes at her.

"Please ignore her. She's being dramatic." Dramatic was an understatement. She was sprawled across the bed, holding her throat protectively. "Sharpay, no one dies from getting their tonsils taken out." Zeke, being hired as her speaker for today, answered quietly.

"She says you should be more sympathetic. She could lose her voice." Troy laughed.

"Sharpay, I think you just made my day." She sent him a crude hand gesture as Gabriella slapped his arm tiredly.

"She says-"Zeke started.

"I think we got it." Gabriella said nervously. They all sat in silence except for Sharpay fake coughing fit and her sarcastic heart attack at Gabriella's flowers. She began coughing again.

"Help. I think my sister is going to die." Ryan said dryly. She threw a pillow at his head.

"You know I heard that only three doctors here have had successful throat surgeries." Troy joked. Gabriella glared at him as Sharpay jumped up alarmed.

"What?" she croaked.

"Yeah, my cousin Vinny got his pulled three years ago. He never spoke again."

"Troy Bolton shut your mouth. You have no cousin Vinny and Sharpay please don't listen to him." Sharpay's eyes turned red at being tricked.

"Troy, I think you have to go to the bathroom." Ryan said, as he was the first to notice.

"No I don't." Troy said. But it was too late. Sharpay had him on the ground with his face on the floor. She continued to bang his head into the pink carpet as Gabriella laughed behind her hand. He finally came up with a mouthful of pink fluff in his mouth.

"That what you get for laughing."


	4. Taylor

**Payback Is a Blonde Named Sharpay**

Summary: Sharpay Evans is someone you listen to. No matter how right you are.

Chapter 4-Taylor

"_I was girl obsessed. I spent 80% of my time talking about Regina and the other 20% I was hoping someone else would bring her up so I could talk about her more. I could tell people getting bored with me but I couldn't stop it. It was like word vomit that kept coming up." -Lindsey Lohan 'Mean Girls'_

There were a few things that Taylor McKessie could not control. Namely, her mouth. It often got her into trouble.

Like the time she asked her mother where babies came from in front of an obese woman who was in fact, not pregnant.

Or when she told her grandma she smelled like rotten eggs. Poor granny never visited for Christmas again.

Today, in the backyard or Sharpay and Ryan Evans, was not an exception.

"Shar, where did your parents get the money to afford this?" Sharpay smiled.

"Well, Daddy owns an acting agency and Mother works the stock market."

"You mean the black market." Taylor joked. The rest of the wildcats shuffled uncomfortably.

"What are you saying, Taylor?" Sharpay questioned.

"Nothing, it's just that you get all this money doing practically nothing?"

"Are you implying that we Evans' don't work?" Sharpay asked angrily. "Because, I assure you, we work very hard to make this much money." Taylor sipped her drink, not noticing Sharpay's anger. She dipped her foot into the pool as she continued to speak.

"You mean your parents work really hard." Everyone excused themselves.

"No, I mean _us_. Me and Ryan work plenty hard to earn our share."

"Ryan, maybe." That was the last straw for Sharpay.

"Taylor can you swim?"

"Uhh, no why do you as-"And in the pool went Taylor McKessie.

"That'll teach her to question my wealth." Sharpay clapped her hand in a fashion of London Tipton when Taylor's glass came up without her.

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates on my stories but I have been getting very sick and then I have other things to do like school and church. So sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been trying to get my priorities straightened while also trying to make sure this story sucks less. I was stuck for a while but I've been getting some outside help and I'm going to try and finish up chapter 3.

If you guys ever have any suggestions, don't hesitate to message me. Criticism is the best way for me to become a better writer.

Thanks for hanging in there,

Annie (or whatever my penname is at the moment)


End file.
